The present invention concerns a filter assembly.
A filter assembly, for example, for filtering air or liquid operating media of a vehicle, can comprise a main filter element and a secondary filter element received in the main filter element. The secondary filter element serves mainly to prevent, when exchanging the main filter element, a contamination of a clean side of the filter assembly with raw fluid to be filtered.
DE 10 2013 002 057 B4 describes a filter device comprising an outer filter element and an inner filter element, wherein the outer and the inner filter elements are embodied separately and are mounted within each other and the inner filter element has a changing cross sectional shape across its length, wherein the outer filter element comprises a support frame that is a carrier of a filter medium of the filter element, wherein an end face of the inner filter element is supported on the support frame of the outer filter element, and wherein the inner filter element has a linear end face.
EP 2 862 614 A1 describes a filter system with a filter housing, a main filter element, and a secondary filter element, wherein the main filter element and the secondary filter element are received in the filter housing. The main filter element and the secondary filter element each comprise a sealing element for sealing them relative to the filter housing. The sealing element of the secondary filter element is arranged within the sealing element of the main filter element, wherein both sealing elements are supported in the filter housing.